


***

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: Стихотворение, написанное 23 мая 2020, результат опыта общения с иностранцами ♡





	***

Итальянцы заставляют улыбаться,   
Англия побуждает размышлять,  
Франция заставляет влюбляться,  
А Америка - вдохновлять.  
Каждая страна - это культура,  
Люди - средства изобразительного искусства,  
Созданные так, чтобы не повторять.  
В результате получается искусно  
Уникальная забытая печать,  
Отличающая каждый город, русло  
В бесконечной линии планет,  
Чтоб напоминать нам :  
В этом мире никого похожего здесь нет.


End file.
